Cierre
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- -TYL!Chrome/TYL!I-Pin- Tal vez le hubieran arrebatado también eso a Chrome, pero I-Pin no permitiría que pasara por ese sufrimiento sola. No, nunca más.


**Claim: **96I (TYL!Chrome/TYL!I-Pin)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, todo hecho sin ánimos de lucro, lo de siempre.**  
**

**Advertencias/Notas: **Ninguna en particular. Ubicado después del Future Final Battle Arc, en el futuro. Es decir, después de que Byakuran hubiera sido derrotado, pasan diez años, y el mundo sigue siendo cool~

* * *

Aún no podía deshacerse de esas sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo en esos momentos. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, y sus manos juntas en una noción interminable de nerviosismo. Ya había dado muchos pasos, pero el que se mostraba enfrente de ella, tan cerca y distante al mismo tiempo, le atemorizaba hasta el núcleo de su ser.

Y aunque su cuerpo era una señal patente e innegable del nerviosismo que la atacaba, I-Pin no necesitaba nada de eso para reconocer el tumulto de sentimientos encontrados dentro de su amiga. La conocía mejor que eso.

–Sabes, Chrome, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…– ofreció la menor de ellas, mientras se posicionaba al frente de la guardiana. La mirada suave y sonrisa comprensiva que le ofrecía I-Pin le hizo entender, ahora más que nunca, que era _necesario._

–Es un capítulo que debe ser cerrado– dictó, con su voz suave y apagada de siempre.

I-Pin sintió la resolución en esas palabras, como una fuerza envolvente. Ante los pasos que empezó a dar Chrome, un calor se agolpó en el interior suyo.

Supuso que su único lugar era acompañarla, y darle todo el apoyo posible. De un movimiento fluido, empezó a caminar junto a ella.

* * *

I-Pin sentía esa presión oscilante en su cuerpo, como un aire agobiante que se agolpaba alrededor suyo. Intentó controlar sus sensaciones, pero le era difícil. Aquel lugar, donde se encontraban ahora, era una poesía de odio y desesperanza. Mientras más se adentraban en los pasillos, más complicado le era dar el siguiente paso.

Sin siquiera premeditarlo, buscó el refugio de Chrome, sorprendiéndose de su propia imprudencia al agarrar la mano de la ilusionista.

Ambas pararon en seco. Aún frente la sorpresa de sus propios actos, I-Pin se encontró incapaz de liberar el agarre, mientras el calor se agolpaba en su rostro, en un tenue sonrojo. La sorpresa mayor vino cuando Chrome, a pesar de tener la cara más roja incluso que ella, le dedicó una sonrisa, para después aumentar la fuerza en el agarre.

I-Pin le conocía muy bien para saber que _esa_ sonrisa tímida y tenue estaba reservada sólo para unos pocos afortunados. Sin soltarse de las manos, siguieron caminando, con ánimos renovados.

I-Pin sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se reprimía. Se suponía que era ella quien iba a darle consuelo a Chrome, no al revés. Igual, no se quejaba mucho de la situación.

* * *

Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar con dos simples palabras.

_Han muerto_.

Chrome no había mostrado mayor sorpresa ante la sirvienta que le había comunicado la noticia. Una muestra de respeto por el hecho, y unas disculpas por las molestias fue lo único que dijo la ilusionista antes de partir de aquel lugar.

I-Pin simplemente esperó con ansiedad el desencadenamiento de los hechos. No se hizo esperar de a mucho.

Cayendo, _cayendo_ con todo su peso al pasto, detrás de unos árboles que las ocultaba del mundo exterior (no lo suficiente, pensó I-Pin), Chrome rompió en un llanto amargo. Su compañera se arrodilló frente a ella, acariciando de manera suave su cabello, intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas que trataban de escaparse.

Si no iba a ser fuerte por ella, debía serlo por Chrome.

Aún, en esos momentos, le era difícil de concebir. Esa increíble capacidad de la guardiana para no guardar rencor. Ella no había tenido la culpa de su vida, antes de conocerlo a ellos, antes de ser salvada por _él._

Y a pesar del trato que había recibido, ella nunca había odiado. Habían ido a ese lugar porque así Chrome lo había querido. Si bien no era su intención reconciliarse con sus padres, sí quería darles a entender que había llegado lejos sin ellos, _a pesar_ de ellos.

Quería darle una conclusión a ese capítulo de su vida, deseándoles felicidad a esas personas. Un cierre.

Un cierre que le había sido arrebatado.

I-Pin no podía comprenderlo bien, pero no permitiría que eso se convirtiera en un problema. No cuando se trataba de Chrome. Apartándole las manos de su cara, secó sus lágrimas, sonriendo melancólicamente en el proceso. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo tenue, intentando transmitirle todo lo que no decía con palabras.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Chrome rodeando su cintura, y la cara de ella hundida en su cuello, humedeciéndose por las lágrimas, I-Pin al menos tuvo la seguridad que Chrome apreciaba su ayuda.

Y mientras las cosas siguieran así, ella nunca se alejaría.


End file.
